edenverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Babylon
Babylon is a major city in the Dominion of Keter. Less well off than the neighboring capital city of Nazareth, and quite new compared to the Golden City. Known for being notably more dangerous than other cities, but over time slowly getting better and better in terms of crime. Reasons for this are under large amounts of controversy. The city is known for its large amount of sky scrapers. Not only this, but the city of Babylon is known for having the largest tower out of all the nations cities, extremely old and the cities most recognizable monument. The city has had large amounts of criminal organizations running the streets in the past, with a large of them suddenly fading away from the city in more recent times. The population has grown and crime rate has gone down significantly, with no explanation. Its very common for people from Babylon to resent people from other cities, especially people from Nazareth. Babylon is known for its gigantic system of monorails that run across the entire city through the sky scrapers, gaining the title of "Citadel of Sound" due to the loud sound the monorails make when they are approaching. These bring in countless tourists, with tourism being a major source of income for the city. RP Area Ground Level Midnight Phantom In the outer limits of Babylon's lower city, loud noises can be heard from a dimly lit house, until finally a man is sent flying out of the door, the man responsible is a shaggy blond haired man with a wild anger in his eyes. "I told you all to clear out and leave me be! I want nothing to do with you anymore!" The man barks at the man sprawled on the ground. With a cry of panic, the other man scampers off in fear into the streets, and the blonde man scowls at any onlookers who bother to stare before slamming the door shut. "Idiots. I told them never to come back." He growls, before sitting down in an old, worn out chair. Just one more night of odd jobs and I'll be home free. ...It's already close to time to start looking around. Maybe the pub nearby will have something? Sakael was checking his notes on his phone, reading off one that has said to investigate a peculiar man that was known for residing in the area, taking multiple glances at the description and background history before looking up as he hears yelling and spots a man being sent flying out of a door, putting his phone away as the man responsible slams the door shut. He slips into a nearby alley and climbs up a building unseen, moving farther away to watch the house the man is in. "And now, I wait." After packing up some of his favorite 'defensive' weapons, the man quietly opens up the backdoor repurposed as a secret door made to look like brick, and slides out on his way to the bar. Keep cool and don't get any more trouble tonight, you'll get that pay and you'll be out of here, ''The man thinks to himself, anxious. He trails along the least traversed roads and darkest alleys he knows in an attempt to remain hidden and unnoticed, both by enforcement and former crime allies. Sakeal was diligently watching every aspect of the house, even making sure to notice whether the man would take any secret exits or not. Hes does this before many times afterall. He trails the man from the roofs, attempting to be as quiet as possible, trying to figure out where he could be headed with a few ideas in mind. The man by this point has reached a local bar and walks toward the entrance, but notably stops and begins scanning the area before going in, with a rather keen eye. Sakael quickly hides out of sight of the man, simply laying down on a roof, listening for any audio cues such as footsteps and a door opening to see if the man has stopped looking. The only sound he hears initally is an odd jingling of some kind of metal, before finally the man silently moves inside. Sakael gets up and climbs down the building and lands quietly, walking nto the bar a few minutes after the man walks in, and takes afew glances around as he moves to take a seat. The blonde man appears to be conversing with the bar tender, they seem to be deep in conversation. Sakael gets out his phone again and starts adding to his notes, specifically what the man had said when he kicked out the other man. He occasionally glances back to the man. "''Wonder if hes just gonna drink the night away." At this point, the two shake hands, and what looks like chains with a small arrow like blade on their ends slip from the blonde man's sleeves, he then walks toward the entrance and trades places with a man who had inspected Sakael briefly before allowing him in, who is seen walking out. While standing at the entrance, he is also surveying the building's interior, rather like a bouncer. Sakael continues writing things down on what has just happened, and when finished he sighs. He continues sitting down for a while, paying little attention to the man to avoid suspicion, but waits for something else to happen before making a move. For a while things are peaceful, but then Sakael notices a man pulling out a knife to stab a woman in the neck, but the blonde man seems to have caught him first, and the chain whips out and can be seen with a shadowy aura, as soon as it wraps around the man's neck, he disappears, and with a flick of the second chain, is mere seconds rather reappeared and flung out of the bar at high speed as if physically thrown by the chains instead. The blonde man seems to grumble as he recoils the chains, the bar has fallen silent at the scene, but the lively air eventually returns. Nothing else seems to happen for the next few hours, aside from the blonde man turning down a few individuals from the bar, until finally the bartender closes up shop and give the blonde man thanks, before handing him some significant currency, seemingly pay. Soon after the blonde man makes his way out of the bar, seemingly relaxed for the present moment. Sakael after exiting the bar and watching the whole fiasco goes down, gets an idea of how to deal with the man and puts his phone away, trailing after the bar and calls out to him when he gets close enough. "Oi. Im gonna take an educated guess and assume you're the guy known as Esper, am I right?" The man seems to pause, then silently turns around. "A couple of years ago, you'd be right. You're not privvy to my name regardless. What do you want?" The man has a very ridged gaze. "I've been in the buisness long enough to know if I've been followed or not so you're not fooling me." "Still fun to see if you are were Esper or not. If you didn't notice you wouldn't be who I'm looking for. To be fair I really don't care about whether you were Esper, or if you still are Esper. To quite a few you can't leave what you did in the past behind. Hell I should know. But a lot of people want you back. A lot of people want you alive. And a lot of people want you dead. Depending on how this goes, we can see which group gets their wish." "...What kind of bullshit is that?" Esper says in a low growl, a lot darker than Sakael expected a man to make. "I have no interest in entertaining you." His fists are tightened, but his posture has almost gone into a peculiar slouch. "It means im here to either help you, or help the people who want you back, if you want me to be blunt. Fucking hell didnt think id have to say it outright. But if you just want to be an asshole and disregard me, someone in a similar situation as you are im sure people are fine with you dissapearing. But ill ask one more time. How fo you want this to go?" "I just want to be left alone. I don't need or want help, this was my last job before I got out of this damned city. How the hell is some random bloke gonna 'help' me?" Sakael crosses his arms. "You want to be left alone when your name was known widely in Babylon? You think you can just leave that behind you without clean up duty? The fuck are you thinking? Its taking me forever to clean up just a few blocks, you wont make it alone. If you expect to leave everything behind and think its all gonna be fine I dont think you deserve your recognition. I already know a few of the gangs that are after you. If you help me I can find out the rest and we can take them down." Sakael takes a few steps closer. "Together." Esper gives Sakael a flat look. "Half those guys are... ...uuuuughh. Not out here. Come on." He turns and starts stomping off in the direction of his house, clearly not continuing the discussion out in the street. Sky Level Category:Dominion of Keter Category:Cities